1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing methods, image processing apparatuses and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an image processing method for facilitating display or inspection of an image that has a large size compared to an image display region, an image processing apparatus which employs such an image processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium that stores a program for causing a computer to process an image by such an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize high-speed display of ultra high-definition images, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-88866 proposes a technique for storing the images in the form of a maximum resolution file, a first intermediate resolution file, a second intermediate resolution file, . . . , with each file storing the image in image blocks segmenting the image in a matrix arrangement.
When an extremely large image is to be displayed as it is on a display unit, problems are encountered. For example, scroll operations must be repeated a plurality of times in order to display a target portion of the image on the display unit. In addition, it takes time to carry out the process of displaying the image, and it is difficult to realize a high-speed display or inspection.
Furthermore, when viewing an extremely large image, there are various needs, such as viewing the entire image and viewing only a portion of the image in detail. For example, in the case of a map image, the needs may be to view a regional map or a street map. When viewing the street map, the required resolution should enable identification of the details. On the other hand, when viewing the regional map, it may be more desirable to reduce the resolution if necessary so that a wide range can be inspected simultaneously.